osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemical Hydra
The Alchemical Hydra is a boss found in lower level of the Karuulm Slayer Dungeon in Mount Karuulm, requiring level 95 Slayer to kill. The Alchemical Hydra was the creation of an unnamed dragonkin. While the Dragonkin saw promise in his creation, he nevertheless saw it as a failure because he could not replicate its traits, and abandoned it along with his other creations; the Wyrms, Drakes and Hydras. The boss can be killed as part of a hydra slayer task, which are only assigned by Konar. Unlike the regular variant, the Alchemical Hydra cannot be killed without a slayer task. In addition, as it is only found within the volcano, players must wear the boots of stone, boots of brimstone or granite boots to protect themselves from the extreme heat of the dungeon floor. However, players who have completed the elite Kourend & Kebos Diary can wear any type of footwear without being rapidly burned. Along with all the unique drops obtainable from hydras, it can also drop hydra leather, which is used on the machinery south-west of the pool in the Lithkren Vault to create ferocious gloves. In addition, it can also drop the hydra claw, which is combined with a Zamorakian hasta to create the dragon hunter lance. The boss's lair To reach the boss, players must run north past the Tasakaal, then east past the hydras. They will then reach the entrance to the lair by Orrvor quo Maten. Alternatively, players with level 88 Agility can reach it safely by using the mysterious pipe just behind Kaal-Ket-Jor, though this takes roughly the same time as reaching it by running past the hydras. The Alchemical Hydra's lair is located in an instanced area with no limits to how many players can fight it on a world, unlike the Grotesque Guardians which are limited to eight instances per world. If the player dies battling the Alchemical Hydra, they can pay a 100,000 coin fee to reclaim their items from Orrvor quo Maten. If the player dies elsewhere before reclaiming their items from there, their unclaimed items will be permanently lost. In addition to this, Orrvor's storage capabilities do not stack with others (e.g Zulrah, Grotesque Guardians), so if players have items being held by one of these fights and dies to the Alchemical Hydra, the items there will be lost. Fight overview Alchemical Hydra has four phases throughout the fight, depending on its remaining health. It attacks with Ranged and Magic, alternating between them every three attacks for the first three phases. At the start of each phase, it has a 75% damage reduction, which can be removed if it is lured over a vent on the floor which spews chemical liquid. However, the vent must be the correct one, corresponding to the combat triangle (e.g. when it is green, red will weaken it), otherwise the Hydra's damage is increased by up to 50%. When the Alchemical Hydra reaches 75%, 50% or 25% of its health, it will lose one of its heads and changes phase. The damage reduction is reapplied, and so it should be lured over the next vent. It also has special attacks for each phase: poison pools when green and black, electricity when blue and fire when red. These special attacks can be avoided, but they can be devastating if dealt with carelessly. When the Hydra is killed, it will respawn in approximately 25 seconds. Drops In addition to the 100% drop, the player will also have two rolls on the Alchemical Hydra's drop table. The first drop has a chance to be a unique, while the second is always standard. The drop rates in the drop table below reflect the effective chance of getting an item. For example, a drop rate of 2/100 indicates that you have two 1/100 chances of receiving the drop. Drops remain on the ground for 30 minutes, or until the player leaves the instanced area. Estimated unique and pet drop rates are based off 55,115 kills.Sample of 55,115 kills Other estimated drop rates are based off 10,518 kills.Alchemical Hydra drop log 100% |} Unique |} Weapons and armour |} Runes and ammunition |} Herbs There is approximately a 20/100 chance of receiving a herb drop. |} Seeds There is approximately a 4/100 chance of receiving a seed drop. |} Other |} Tertiary drops |} Brimstone chest loot Gallery Alchemical Hydra concept.png|A concept of the Alchemical Hydra shown during RuneFest 2018. Alchemical Hydra first teaser.jpg|A teaser image of the Alchemical Hydra in an area resembling Dragonkin architecture Alchemical Hydra decapitation animation.gif|The decapitation of one of the boss's heads, created by Mod Ghost Alchemical Hydra art.jpg|A piece of official artwork depicting the Alchemical Hydra. Changes }} |} References